RESEARCH GOALS FOR 1979-80: Emphasis will be placed upon the following research problems: a. The use of adenovirus-transformed cells to study processing of viral transcripts to mRNAs. b. The detection of gene products regulating transcription in productive infections. c. The gene products and their functions necessary for replication of viralDNA. d. The selection of ts mutants in specific early genes to enhance the above studies on transcription and DNA replication.